


Messing With The Wrong Crowd

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Dean brings you to his brother after you were attacked.





	Messing With The Wrong Crowd

“Sam!” Dean banged his fist rapidly against eh oak door of his brother’s house. Slung on his arm, you spit out a mouthful of blood accompanied by a groan of pain as a sharp pain burst through your rib cage. “Sammy, open the damn door!”

“Maybe he’s not home?” you suggested through a mouthful of blood.

“This asshole owes me a favor.” Dean growled, banging on the door again. “I promised your parents I would keep you safe while you were visiting and look what the fuck happened!”

Though it hurt to laugh, you couldn’t help the giggle. “Dean, I’m fine. I knew what I was getting myself into, okay?”

“You don’t know Jo and Ellen like Sam and myself do, Y/N.” He scolded you lightly. “They’re vile and everyone around here knows not to cross their paths. She’s been after Sam’s estates for a long while now. He’s been avoiding a goddamn war. And now that you’re back in town, they’re going to try everything to break us down.”

“Didn’t you date Jo back in high school?” you asked.

“Biggest mistake of my life.” he rolled his eyes, banging heavily on the door yet again. “After the break up, she waited until graduation day to nearly burn down the school. She went crazy.”

“Dean-!” Sam’s alarmed voice greeted you as the door was pulled open to reveal a shirtless Sam, dressed halfheartedly in a pair of trousers.

“About time, bitch!” Dean pushed passed his brother and guided you into the hallway.

“What happened?” Sam asked, slamming the door closed before looking at your appearance. “When did you come into town,Y/N?”

“Two days ago.” you answered as Dean gingerly took the jacket from your shoulders before hanging it on the coat rack by the door.

“Dean, what happened to her?” Sam asked. “Who did this?”

“Jo and Ellen found out she was back in town.” Dean explained. “They ambushed her in the hotel she was staying at. I was planning on bringing her over here on Friday, but the plans were spoiled when your ex ambushed her.”

Rounding on you, Sam’s face softened. “Are you okay?”

Hissing in pain as you settled onto the couch, you nodded. “Ellen and Jo are shitty people and I still can’t believe you two dated them both.”

“I’ll ask Garth and Kevin to handle them, okay?”

“By ‘handle’ you mean fuck them senseless, right?” you eyed him amused through a black eye.

“Why not?” Sam shrugged. “They’re both harlots and proud of it.”

Groaning in pain as you tried to get more comfortable on the couch, Dean turned to Sam.

“Get her an ice pack, will you?”

Sam and Dean shared a dark look as Sam went into the kitchen to retrieve some medical supplies before returning and handing you an ice pack as Dean gave you another once over. Dean leaned over the couch and kissed the top of your head before announcing his leave. “I’m going to find Garth and Kevin to get them over to Ellen’s club.”


End file.
